jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
|} |} |} __TOC__ Keks :Vielen Dank! Mal sehen ob es was nutzt oder ob ich die UCs demnächst alle entfernen muss Bild:--).gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Löschung Hallo Lord Tiin, du hast (berechtigter weise) meinen Löschantrag rückagängig gemacht mit der Begründung: ... Schon garnicht in der Form. in welcher hinsicht war die Form verkehrt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Okay vielleicht hätte ich mir die Bemerkung auch sparen können - einziger Formfehler war (rückblickend) nur die fehlende Überschrift. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Die hat gefehlt? naja is ok möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 17:06, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Keks :Vielen Dank! Freut mich ja, dass meine Hinweise positiv aufgenommen werden. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Viele Grüße, --Darth caedus forever 09:43, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke Danke für die arbeit an meiner seite --Darth caedus forever 19:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Aber denk immer noch daran, neue Diskussionsbeiträge immer unten anzufügen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:23, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Danke (2) Hi Lord Tiin, erst einmal möchte ich danke sagen, dass du auf meine Änderung eingehst und nicht wie einige Andere die rückgängig machst. Die Form wie du die Seitenangaben angegeben hast, sind ja nicht falsch^^, aber das du jetzt das so machst: xyzf. finde ich gut und deswegen: und dann noch zwei Kekse Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:28, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Danke. Obwohl ich eigentlich denke, dass es egal ist - aber deswegen kann ich es ja auch so machen^^ Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Kannste mal in den Chat kommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:16, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nein. Was gibts denn? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:22, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Jetzt erfrag ich dich mal kurz ;-) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:32, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe Java nicht aktuell installiert und der download der aktuellen Version wird geblockt. Daher bin ich zu Zeit im Chat nicht erreichbar. Da ich bald sowieso einen neuen Computer kaufe, schätze ich mal dass ich dort direkt die neue Verion installiere, das kann aber noch bis zu den Sommerferien dauern (Großumbau in meinen Zimmer). Daher wäre es schön, wenn du eben hier schreiben könntest, worum es geht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:45, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Verschieben in den BNR Hey Lord Tiin, wenn du Artikel in den BNR verschiebst, stell bitte auch einen LA auf die Weiterleitung selbst zu stellen, nicht nur auf die Diskussion. Es sollten eigentlich keine Weiterleitungen aus dem ANR in den BNR führen. Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis, allerdings ist mir das schon bewusst. Ich hatte es bei der Verschiebung wohl vergessen. Ich werd auch in Zukunft drauf achten. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:50, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, gut, wollte dich nur dran erinnern... Pandora Diskussion 17:53, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) AOIC Hi..kannst du bei dem Artikel Aoic noch ma den letzten Absatz durchlesen. Da steht nämlich..Zurück auf begannen A-OIC und Thrumble schnell mit ihrer Aufgabe,.. wo den auf?? Danke und weiter so mit Artikel schreiben. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 20:31, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis und für das aufmerksame Lesen. An der Stelle hatte ich glaube ich noch mal nachgesehen wo sie wieder hingeflogen waren und dann vergessen, es in den Text einzufügen. Ich hab jetzt den Link ergänzt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:10, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wedge Hi Tiin. Alles klar, das mit dem Java wusste ich nicht. Doofe Sache, da macht Internet ja nur halbsoviel Spaß ^^. Also, mir gings nur um Wedge Antilles, denn ich habe den Artikel jetzt ganz gelesen. Finde ihn insgesamt gut, doch wollte ich dich hier nur fragen, ob du was dagegen hast, wenn ich den Artikel korrigiere und eventuell im größeren Teil (Artikel ist ja auch sehr lang) Sätze umstelle oder kürze? Oder du beispielsweise die Motivation aufbringst, dass ich den Artikel großflächig reviewe und du es noch vor Wahlende verbesserst, damit der lesenswert wird. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:53, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe schon mal nichts dagegen, wenn du Sachen korregierst oder umschreibst. Ob ich mich dazu aufraffen kann, bis zum 22. noch was dran zu machen, weiß ich nicht so wirklich; eigentlich war ich froh, erstmal mit dem Artikel durch zu sein. Aber es wäre sicherlich toll, wenn du ein Review durchführen würdest; die Tipps würde ich auf jeden Fall umsetzten - ich weiß nur wie gesagt nicht, ob ichs vor Wahlende schaffe. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:02, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Alles klar, glaub ich dir mit dem durchsein ;-) Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt sein, dass bis 22. hinzubekommen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:07, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wookipédia fr interwikis Hi there! Thanks for the great work on the interwiki of wookiepedia.fr but it seems there is a pb with your bot. It just translated all the Leia article over to Japanese (I think) : http://wookiepedia.fr/w/index.php?title=Leia_Organa_Solo&diff=7391&oldid=7213 regards Alx 15:06, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hi Alx, thank you for information. The problem had been noticed already, because my interwiki-change on our article Leia Organa Solo made problems on other wikis, too. Our „technician“ is informed and hopefully will remedy the defect. Next time there is a problem, you can report that on this page: Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat. Greetings, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:20, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kleines Danke :Freut mich ja, dass meine Hinweise von dir positiv aufgenommen werden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:34, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich es freut mich auch immer, wenn mir einer sagt, wie ich etwas besser machen kann. Naja Darth Hate meinte dann halt noch, dass ich es anders machen sollte und werde ich wohl auch jetzt. Gruß Boba Fett123 11:03, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, ich habe bisher noch gar nicht gewusst, dass es die Vorlage gibt. Daher kannst du die ja jetzt verwenden. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:08, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Point Nadir :Kein Problem! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:34, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST)